Dépendance G
by Calamity-Jude
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Yaoi Gustav / Georg. La dépendance se définit comme un besoin impérieux de continuer à absorber certaines drogues, mais pour Gustav, elle se définit comme un besoin impérieux de l'avoir près de lui.


**Dépendance G.**

Ca allait bientôt faire un an.

Un an que Tokio hotel s'était écroulé, Gustav avec. Un an que ce batteur faisait le tour des îles parasidiaques, se payant des vacances interminables qui avaient plutôt l'allure d'une cure de désintoxication.

Mais se désintoxiquer de quoi? Sûrement de son ancienne vie, de ce putain de rêve avorté, et encore plus de cette haine qui le bouffait. Un tas de choses qui ne se soignent pas, ou ne serait ce qu'avec le temps, beaucoup de temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gustav demeurait insoignable, et qu'importe l'endroit où il allait, qu'importe la beauté et la richesse de ce qui l'entourait, les symptômes s'aggravaient, et cette dépendance se propageait toujours un peu plus, dans chacune des cellules de son corps. Il fuyait, autant qu'il pouvait il fuyait, mais elle le rattrapait toujours, aussi facilement que la précédente fois. Il étouffait de ce manque et il se détestait d'être si dépendant. Il ne supportait plus ses sanglots qui le secouaient sous ses draps de soie d'une chambre d'hôtel de luxe, il ne supportait plus le silence et la solitude qu'il ressentait dans ce même genre d'endroit prétentieux, et au fond, il ne se supportait plus lui même. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il aurait voulu briser son reflet en mille morceaux, se briser lui même pour ensuite recoller les pièces autrement. Parce qu'il n'était plus lui même, il n'était que son putain de reflet, terne, faux, irréel. Oui, tout ça sonnait si faux, et semblait si irréel tandis qu'une guerre en lui même faisait rage. Son coeur le sommait de revenir sur ses pas, de repartir en arrière et de se pardonner afin de pouvoir porter un nouveau regard sur tout ce - et ceux - qui l'attendait. Tellement de chose l'attendait. Justement, trop de choses l'attendaient. Et cette affluence n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Alors son esprit lui hurlait de continuer à fuir, loin du lieu de toutes ses déceptions et encore plus loin de ses sentiments qui l'enfermeraient à nouveau. Parce que même s'il se vidait à cause de ce manque, il était libre, certes vide, mais libre. Il volait, il craignait l'atterrisage et ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait pu décoller, mais il volait.

Et pourtant ce jour là, il volait, encore, mais cette fois dans un avion à destination de Berlin, un avion qui allait atterrir à l'endroit où Gustav savait que lui même s'écraserait peut être. Il avait beau avoir purgé sa peine, il courait droit au jugement, à la réelle sanction. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à accepter les ruines de son ancienne vie, mais il y avait eu ce message, son message. Le seul message qu'il lui avait envoyé depuis un an.

Il y a un temps pour pleurer, et un temps pour être consoler. Reviens moi.

C'était comme une bombe en plein coeur qui avait agrandi le vide qui s'était déja formé en lui.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, il savait pourquoi il avait passé la nuit suivante à pleurer.

C'était il y a un an, presque 12 mois, pas vraiment 365 jours.

Georg avait été parfait. Il avait compris que Gustav devrait s'éloigner avant même que ce dernier n'ai décidé de s'en aller. Plus étonnant encore, il n'avait même pas tenté de le retenir. Il lui avait juste fait promettre de revenir, un jour, n'importe quand - tout de même pas trop tard - , mais un jour. Alors, la veille du départ du batteur, ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisé et qu'ils leur restent juste assez de force pour pleurer leur rêve envolé, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas mangé, juste un peu bu au robinet de la salle de bain de Georg. Comme dans les contes auquel on ne croit plus depuis bien longtemps à leur âge, ils avaient vécu d'amour et d'eau plus ou moins fraîche, pour leur dernière journée ensemble. Enfin, Gustav était parti, au petit matin, après avoir donné son baiser d'au revoir à son amant, sur le palier de leur maison. Ce n'était qu'une fois hors de vue l'un de l'autre qu'ils avaient laissés les larmes inonder leur visage, dans un avion ou dans un salon. Gustav n'avait même pas dis au revoir au jumeaux, il leur avait juste laissé une piètre lettre où il s'excusait vaguement.

Le bassiste l'avait pleuré pendant des semaines, comme un enfant à qui on enlève sa mère, et même si il le pleurait encore à ce jour, c'était d'une façon plus humble, plus raisonnable. Il ne s'écroulait plus contre le mur de la salle de bain, sécoué par de lourds sanglots bruyants et gémissant le prénom du batteur. Il était plus convenable de se coucher au fond de son lit et de tremper son oreiller silencieusement, malgrè quelques reniflements.

Après une longue période de depression, il avait quelque peu remonté la pente, se disant que Gustav ne devait pas retrouver une épave en rentrant. Alors il s'était trouvé un tas d'occupation, nettoyant sa maison deux fois par semaines - lui qui était si peu ordonné auparavant -, refaisant la peinture d'une pièce quelconque - sauf de leur chambre - ou composant quelques morceaux pour de petits groupes qui avaient suscités son aide. Quelques mois passèrent et il s'attendait chaque jours à retrouver Gustav allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, ou assis sur le pallier de la maison, annonçant le moment où Georg pourrait enfin recommencer à vivre, vraiment. Mais Gustav n'arrivait pas , et il craignait que son absence ne se compte en année. Alors, les doigts tremblants, il avait envoyé ce message rempli de desespoir. Un message qui restait sans réponse. Il s'était promis de ne jamais l'influencer sur la date de son retour, mais s'il s'était vraiment écouté, ces quelques mots aurait été envoyé beaucoup plus tôt. Parce qu'il était peut être trop tard. Georg recevait très peu de message, quelques uns de sa mère ou de son meilleur ami qui vivait toujours à Magdeburg, et à chaque fois qu'il sursautait en entendant son téléphone sonner et que son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade, c'était une nouvelle déception. Ca n'était jamais Gustav. Peut être ne l'aimait il pas assez pour revenir, Georg n'en savait rien. Il avait juste peur, très peur.

C'était il a presque 12 mois. Vraiment, Gustav aimait Georg comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, mais Georg faisait partis de Tokio Hotel, et tout ce qui touchait à Tokio Hotel, de près ou de loin, le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, le brisait et le piétinait. C'était ça, son rêve avait été piétiné, souillé et maintenant il était terminé. Tokio Hotel avait fait ses années, c'était terminé. Le troisième album avait été trop osé et avait encré le groupe dans les clichés. Le quatrième était arrivé trop tard, comme le dernier né auquel on essait de tout donné, pour se racheter des mauvaises choses que l'on a faites avec les précédents. Quelques courageuses continuaient à s'accrocher, mais ça n'était pas assez pour remplir les caisses immenses qui auraient pu déborder quelques années auparavant. Le groupe s'était effrité, et lentement une distance s'était créée entre les jumeaux et ceux qu'on surnommait les G's. Chacun l'avait ressenti, mais personne n'en parlait. Il fallait foncer, sans regarder le mur qui les attendait, foncer tant que l'on était sur pied.

L'erreur leur avait été fatale et ils maudissaient désormais leur insouciances.

Ils auraient du reculer, ouvrir les yeux pour voir cette chute libre qui les attendait, puis qui les a engloutit si vite et si facilement. La réaction de Gustav avait été la plus virulente, et si les trois autres avait décidé d'assumer, lui avait décidé de fuir le plus loin possible de tout ce qui pouvait lui rapeller Tokio Hotel, le plus loin possible de tout ce qui allait le détruire.

Il avait même fuit Georg.

Il avait été lâche, très lâche.

La voix de l'hotesse résonna dans l'avion, ce qui réveilla Gustav qui avait préféré dormir plutôt que de laisser le stress l'envahir. Finalement, il pensa que ça n'avait servi à rien, l'appréhension naissant très rapidement dès qu'il eu mit un pied sur le sol de Berlin, sur le sol allemand. Il se sentait plus comme un touriste que comme un habitant, il ne se sentait pas chez lui. Il se surprit à lire les indications affichées en anglais plutôt qu'en allemand, honteux de renier sa nation. Mais il pensa qu'un an c'est long, et quelques fois trop long. Si son "chez lui" ne se trouvait pas en Allemagne , il ne pouvait se trouver nullepart ailleurs. Il inspira alors une bouffée d'air germanique et en remplit au maximum ses poumons. C'était la première fois qu'il respirait vraiment, depuis un an.

Le taxi arriva bien trop vite à son goût et lorsqu'il lui cita l'adresse de sa destination, un noeud se forma dans son ventre. Un an c'est long, peut être trop long pour Georg ? Il n'avait pas répondu à son message et avait mis 3 semaines pour se décider à rentrer. Peut être trois semaines de trop ? Il doutait, se trouvait horriblement lâche, et le peu d'assurance qu'il avait reussi à garder disparut en un clin d'oeil.

La circulation était fluide à cette heure là et Gustav appréciait le spectacle familier que donnait Berlin au réveil. Certains magasins étaient déja ouverts tandis que d'autres commençaient à peine à lever leur rideau de fer, sous les rayons matinaux d'un soleil de mois de Juillet. La voiture passa alors devant une boulangerie ce qui lui fit penser qu'il aurait bien voulu d'un croissant, mais il se consola en se disant que le stress l'aurait empeché d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Enfin, la voiture sortit de la ville et les rues commençèrent à se faire plus vertes, les habitations, moins nombreuses. Georg avait un peu ronchonné quand Gustav avait dit qu'il voulait habiter dans un endroit un peu retiré de la ville, mais il avait fini par trouver un certains charme à cet endroit mais surtout au calme qui regnait, favorable aux grasses matinées. L'ex batteur souriait tendrement à ce souvenir lorsqu'il reconnut une rue voisine de la leur. D'une voix chevrotante, il demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter, le paya et déchargea ses valises pleines à craquer.

La vision du familier le remplissait d'un sentiment étrange, un mélange d'anxiété et d'une sorte d'enthousiasme. Il lui suffisait de tourner à l'allée, et il serait enfin arrivé à destination. Sa cure arrivait enfin à son terme. Il avait peur, extrêmement peur, tellement que chaque pas était une épreuve, tellement que sa respiration était devenue saccadée, irrégulière, tout comme les battements de son coeur. Georg était si proche, si proche. Il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour le rejoindre, et les derniers mètres était l'étape la plus courte mais sans aucun doute celle qui demandait le plus d'effort. Un dernier pas et le portail se trouva devant lui. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la grille, observant le jardin, et un peu plus loin la maison - leur maison. Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait quelques plantes fleuries en plus devant la façade de la large demeure, mais c'était tout. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être revenu un an plus tot, et il espera que ce soit pareil dans le coeur de Georg. Même si son colocataire lui avait laissé les clés, il trouva plus poli de sonner ; cette maison n'avait pas été la sienne pendant tout une année. Inspirant à fond, il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la sonette. Sa main tremblait atrocement, mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait, et les secondes s'écoulaient, mais personne ne répondait. Il regarda l'heure et pensa qu'à 11h30, Georg aurait du être à la maison. Inquiet, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, prit le maigre trousseau de clé, et se dirigea plutôt vers la porte du garage, à 3 mètres de là. En effet, Il n'y trouva pas la voiture. Quelquepart, il se sentait soulagé, l'arrivée se présentait moins compliqué. Il referma alors le garage et repartit vers le portail devant lequel il avait laissé ses bagages. L'esprit un tantiné plus léger, il ouvrit le grand battant de fer, et emprunta directement la longue allée qui traversait la pelouse pour mener à la porte de la maison, trainant difficilement ses deux grosses valises derrière lui.

Il mit un certains temps avant de se décider à rentrer, et même lorsqu'il eut dévérouillé la porte, c'est avec lenteur qu'il l'entrouvrit. Lorsqu'il remarqua le changement de couleur des murs, il délaissa ses bagages sur le palier et partit explorer la maison comme s'il eut été un véritable étranger. Le salon, très ouvert à la lumière grace aux multiples baies vitrées , avait été partiellement peint en bleu ciel - les murs du fond étant restés blanc - , la cuisine avait hérité de ton chaud comme le orange et le rouge tandisque le hall avait gardé sa peinture blanche mais avec des traces d'éponges noires qui lui donnait un style très moderne. Gustav se demanda si Georg avait fait ça pour effacer le passé, effacer leur relation ou pour simplement l'améliorer, lui donner un nouveau départ. Auparavant, toutes les pièces avait été peinte en blanc, sauf la chambre qu'ils avaient décorés ensemble. Oui la chambre. Il traversa le hall, monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au premier étage puis, quelques pas après, se trouva devant une porte fermée qu'il eut encore plus de mal à ouvrir que celle de l'appartement. La main toujours tremblante, il tourna délicatement la poignée, mais patienta un instant avant d'enfin oser pousser la porte. Le soulagement de la retrouver tel qu'à son départ le heurta aussi fort que les tas de souvenirs fiévreux que cette pièce habitait. Désorienté, incertain, il frôla le mur beige du bout des doigts. C'était Georg qui avait choisi cette couleur.

Dans la chambre, pièce située au plus profond de la maison, il ne pouvait entendre le ronronnement de la voiture qui rentrait dans le garage, ni le portail qui s'ouvrait pour laisser rentrer un jeune homme assez costaud dont les cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Il perçut encore moins le bruit des foulées de cet homme au coeur rempli d'espoir qui courrait éperdumment vers l'entrée en ayant aperçu les valises devant la porte.

Gustav ? Gustav tu es là ?

A l'entente de sa voix, son souffle se coupa et son corps entier se pétrifia. Cette voix, la sienne. Il aurait du l'appeler, lui répondre, mais ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant était très loin de ce qu'il pouvait.

Tout allait trop vite. Un tas de pensées se heurtaient dans son esprit et son coeur semblait sembler vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas prêt alors qu'il l'entendait, traverser le hall et monter les escaliers deux par deux et que maintenant il voyait, son visage qui arborait un air à la fois ébahi et radieux, puis son torse recouvert d'un tee shirt noir d'une marque quelconque et enfin ses jambes habillées d'un de ses shorts beige qu'il reconnut. Il était là, devant lui. Comme il y a un an.

Gustav... chuchota Georg en avançant lentement vers lui.

Face à son immobilité, l'ex-bassiste eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'avancer sa main vers la joue de Gustav, vérifiant inconsciement s'il était bien reel. Le bout de ses doigts glissa sur sa peau et il se précipita aussitôt sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et nicher sa tête dans son cou. Cette odeur, son odeur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Cette étreinte sortit le blond de sa torpeur et ses petits doigts aux ongles rongés vinrent aggriper le dos du tee shirt de Georg. A son tour, il plongea son nez dans le cou de son bien-aimé, se délectant de son parfum. Sur leur visage, glissaient de petites perles aqueuses et salées qui s'attardaient un moment sur leur peau avant de venir s'écraser sur le tee shirt de l'autre. Dans leur poitrine, se déchainaient leurs coeurs amoureux et passionés qui avaient enfin retrouvé leur raison de battre. C'était la première fois qu'ils cognaient si fort, depuis un an.

Les doigts de Georg glissèrent dans les cheveux courts et blonds de Gustav tandis qu'il embrassait légèrement la peau de son cou, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il voulait profiter, ne sachant vraiment trop si cela était bien la réalité et craignant de voir Gustav s'évaporer aussi vite qu'il lui était revenu. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il se croyait capable d'halluciner. Mais à ce moment là Gustav posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors les doutes disparurent et Georg vint capturer son inférieure, douce prisonnière qui se rendait à lui.

Gustav ne s'était pas évaporé.

Il était là, dans ses bras, contre ses lèvres, et non plus seulement dans sa tête.

Le monde n'existait déja plus. Leurs langues se mélaient et leurs sentiments courraient dans leurs veines, faisant trembler leurs pauvres doigts aggripés. Le visage de Georg ruisselait de larmes et lorsque Gustav l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres avaient un léger goût salé.

T'es revenu ? Vraiment revenu ? Tu ne vas pas repartir ? s'inquièta un Georg à l'air tendre et enfantin qui faisait de légers allers retours avec son pouce sur la joue de son petit ami.

J'ai fuis assez longtemps. Je suis tout à toi maintenant.

Rien qu'à lui.

Georg esquissa un sourire et colla à nouveau ses lèvres mouillées à celles de son amant. Il n'y avait plus aucune crainte ni retenue dans leurs gestes, juste des preuves d'un amour retenu dans des coeurs maltraités. Maintenant que l'appréhension des retrouvailles était passée, l'absence - et l'abstinence - de contact pendant toute cette année commençait à se faire ressentir. Lorsque Georg continua ses baisers dans son cou, sa langue humide glissant sur la peau, Gustav pencha la tête en arrière et passa une main dans les cheveux longs et brun. De l'autre, il tira capricieusement le tee shirt de Georg, et ce dernier s'éloigna quelques secondes de son corps pour se libérer de son haut qu'il lança derrière lui.

La chambre. chuchota Georg, en offrant le même sort au tee shirt de Gustav avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Tout en reculant maladroitement, le blond resserait son étreinte pour garder le torse nu et chaud contre le sien mais le lit cogna contre l'arrière de ses molets, et il dut lacher prise pour se permettre de reculer au milieu du lit. Georg , lui, ne quittait ni les lèvres qu'il embrassait, ni la nuque de Gustav qu'il maintenait, tentant hazardement d'avancer au dessus de lui en se soutenant d'une seule main. Ils entendirent leurs tongs tomber sur le sol, et Georg donna un violent coup de pieds pour quitter la sandale qui s'accrochait à son pied. Gustav souria moqueusement dans leur baiser et Georg lui mordit le cou pour se venger. Ils rièrent de leur bêtise et la morsure se transforma en baisers, les lèvres suçotant à quelques endroits qui deviendraient des preuves d'un amour passioné.

C'était une réalité de chaleur et de plaisir où les mains redécouvraient les corps et où les corps redécouvraient un tas de sensations perdues.

Leurs imaginations n'y était pour rien, cette fois.

Les lèvres de Georg courrait sur son torse et Gustav tira sur l'élastique qui nouait les cheveux de son amant afin de les laisser glisser sur son torse. Il adorait emmeler ses doigts dans ses longues mèches brunes et sentir les pointes de ses cheveux chatouiller sa peau. Lentement, trop longtemps, Georg tira sur son bermuda blanc et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, découvrant la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Gustav. Il planta son regard fiévreux dans le sien et une main de chaque côté, tira sur l'elastique du sous vetement qui rejoint rapidement les autres affaires sur le sol. Sans briser le lien visuel, Georg laissa courrir ses doigts sur l'erection naissante, et Gustav se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'une façon provoquante et osée qui ne lui appartenait que dans ses moments d'intimité. Puis il le vit se courber, et le souffle court, observa sa bouche remplacer sa main. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent au drap et il lui fut impossible de retenir ses gémissements. Son abstinence conjuguée à l'ardeur avec laquelle Georg faisait courrir ses lèvres sur son membre le rendait fou, tellement qu'il savait qu'il ne resisterait pas longtemps.

Ge... Georg... j'vais pas tenir...

Les yeux fermés par tant de plaisir, il ne put voir le sourire victorieux de Georg, mais il sentit sa bouche faire le chemin inverse pour revenir dévorer son cou. Malgrè ces un an de séparation, Georg savait toujours aussi bien ce qui faisait craquer Gustav et après avoir tendrement mordillée le lobe de son oreille, il lui chuchota malicieusement Je te veux toi, toi en moi.

Rien qu'à ses mots, Gustav était déja au comble de son excitation. Georg savait qu'il adorait ça, le sentir tout autour de lui, se faire supplier pour accélèrer la cadence, l'entendre gémir et crier sous ses coups de reins. En s'offrant à lui, Georg voulait simplement faire comprendre à son amant qu'il lui appartenait toujours, corps et âme.

Le brun roula sur le côté, et Gustav passa au dessus de lui pour , sans perdre de temps, le libérer de son short et dans le même mouvement de son boxer. Enfin nu, il se rallongea entre les jambes écartées de Georg, frottant leur sexe durs, et plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes qui s'ouvrèrent immédiatement. Les mains du brun ensserant ses fesses pour maintenir leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, Gustav glissa une de ses mains vers l'entrée de Georg qu'il titilla du bout du doigt. Tout en essayant de le détendre à l'aide de bisous dans le cou, il glissa lentement un doigt en lui et sentit sa chair de resserrer autour de lui.

Attends.

Georg tendit son cou et se pencha un peu sur le côté, dirigeant sa main vers le tiroir de la commode pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant qu'il donna à Gustav avec un léger sourire géné.

Je n'ai eu personne pendant un an et ...

Chhh.

Gustav mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et le large sourire que dessinait les siennes rassura immédiatement Georg. Après avoir délicatement appliqué la substance sur l'anneau de chair de son compagnon ainsi que sur son membre, il jeta le tube sur le sol et se rallongea contre Georg, scellant leurs lèvres avant de diriger à nouveaux ses doigts vers son entrée. Deux doigts forcèrent prudemment son anus, et Georg gémissa dans leur baiser , les bras enroulés autour du cou de son doux tortionnaire. Il ne voulait pas se préoccuper de la douleur et s'impatientait de sentir Gustav l'emplir et le posséder.

Vas y. chuchota t'il entre deux baisers.

Gustav détacha ces lèvres de celle de Georg, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il retira ses doigts et appuya doucement son membre sur l'entrée qui , peu à peu, lui ceda le passage. Les doigts de Georg se crispèrent sur son dos et il stoppa tout mouvement, inquiet. Ses lèvres quittèrent son cou et lorsqu'il voulut l'interroger du regard, il ne trouva que des paupières closes et des lèvres entrouvertes qu'il se précipa de venir embrasser. Georg ressera alors son étreinte autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser, mordant, léchant, suçant lèvres et machoire. Il bougea lentement sous Gustav et appuya une main sur son bassin, rechignant contre son immobilité. Le blond se mouva alors lentement à l'intérieur de lui, ses mains carressant délicatement ses flancs mais Georg lui chuchota fiévreusement d'aller plus vite et lorsqu'il entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin, l'ex batteur obéissa aux ordres.

Contre son oreille, Gustav lui chuchotait des Je t'aime mélés à des murmures de son prénom et à de confuses excuses. Submergé par le plaisir, Georg n'entendait et ne comprenait pas tout, mais il faisait de son mieux pour essayer d'y répondre, ou du moins pour essayer de le rassurer. Ses mots étaient entrecoupés d'halêtements, de gémissements et de légers baisers maladroits, mais Gustav écoutait et buvait chaque syllabe prononcée.

Sentant l'erection abandonnée contre son ventre, le cadet glissa une main vers le sexe coincé entre leurs deux estomacs et le masturba au rythme de ses à coups, augmentant le volume des gémissements de Georg entre ses lèvres ou étouffés dans son cou. Il le supplia d'accélèrer et ne put retenir un cri lorsque Gustav buta au fond de lui avant de s'activer de plus en plus vite sur sa hampe brulante. Leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre l'autre de plus en plus vite et butaient l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus fort. C'était un plaisir sans nom et ils perdaient toute notion de temps et de lieu. Ca n'avait aucune importance, ils n'existaient plus qu'eux. Il n'y avait plus ces un an de séparation, il n'était plus question de chute, de nostalgie ni de Tokio Hotel. C'était juste de l'amour, neutre et simple.

Gustav sentait la fin arriver et il la voulait la meilleure possible. Il planta son regard dans celui de Georg et pompa aussi rapidement qu'il le pénétrait, les bras de Georg toujours autour de son cou. Ce dernier luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux et son regard ne se voila que légèrement lorsqu'il se libéra dans la main d'un Gustav qu'il embrassa, avant de le sentir, seulement quelques secondes après, se répandre en lui. Haletants et couverts de sueur, ils s'enlacèrent, l'un sur l'autre, puis Gustav se retira et Georg déplia ses jambes. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à penser, mais au fond, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

La tête blotti dans son cou, respirant son odeur, Gustav lui chuchota un doux Je t'aime , auquel il répondit à l'identique avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule nu.

C'était si simple, tellement que Gustav essayait de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, que cette dimension dans laquelles il venait de faire l'amour à son ange retrouvé n'était pas fictive, et qu'il n'allait pas se reveiller à nouveau seul dans un lit trop grand pour lui au milieu du luxe extravagant qui le dégoutait.

Il repartit alors quelques instant dans le passé, et sa gorge se noua car pour la première fois depuis leur chute, il s'autorisait à repenser aux fans, à leurs albums , aux concerts, à sa batterie... Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis un an. Il n'avait pas vécu ça depuis un an et il ne le vivrait plus jamais. Mais il fallait maintenant accepter le passé, le ranger, pour vivre au présent, avec lui et avec ce qu'il lui restait. Sa batterie et Georg. Il ne se sentait plus vide, plus autant. Enfin remis dans les mains de Georg, son coeur s'était rempli d'amour, de tendresse et de joie. La dépendance était douce, différente de celle qui avait tiraillé son coeur et fit couler ses larmes pendant des nuits entières. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans celle là. C'était peut être ça le bonheur, en fait.

Les minutes passèrent, et Georg ne disparaissait pas. Gustav y croyait maintenant, et croyait aussi dans un bonheur qu'il pensait perdu. Lentement, il glissa sur le côté et s'allongea contre Georg, admirant son visage et son corps nu avec un sourire immense. Il pensa que dépendre d'un ange, ça n'a rien de mauvais, et que s'il était une drogue, il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir consommer.

Je suis dépendant de toi.

Le regard pétillant et amoureux, Georg souria et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Au fond, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. De tout façon, dépendre d'un ange n'a rien de mauvais.


End file.
